I Can't Let You Go
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. This is a Fabina story :) and about Season 3. "Now...OUT YOU GO!" Willow yelled as they pushed him out. "That was strange" he said as he brushed some dirt off. Sorry if the title doesn't suit the story, I just thought of it at the top of my head :D


**Dia Duit :)**

**That was Irish for 'Hello' :) I got this idea for Fabina about on how they could have some tiny moments, and I know Season 3 is already showing, but I just really really wanted to make this, so here it is :) R&R :D**

* * *

Fabian was in his room, logging on to Skype. He was going to check if Nina was online. Fortunately, she was and that made him smile as he sent her a request to video chat. She had to go back to America to take care of her Gran because her sickness came back. A few seconds later, he heard a soft 'ding' **(AN: Sorry if it's wrong, I don't know how Skype works cuz I don't have an account there or something :P)** and smiled when he saw that she accepted his request. Another few seconds later, her face popped up on the screen.

"Hey love" he said, smiling at her. Se blushed a bit and smiled at him.

"Hey, how's everyone doing a Anubis?"

"Good. We have 2 new students, their names are Willow Jenks and KT Rush"

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say KT Rush?" she asked, staring at him bewildered and questionably at the same time.

"Yeah, why? You know her?"

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' "we used to go to school together"

"Ah"

"How's Sibuna with the mystery?"

"So far, KT and Eddie have discovered Robert's secret library under house. It kind of like his secret study only _way_ bigger"

"What is it with that man and hidden places under his own house?"

"I have not the slightest clue" he muttered under his breath.

"How do you think he found the time to make and build all of that?" he asked.

"I have no idea"

"You know Sibuna misses you, right?"

"I know, I miss them too" she sighed "I miss you, a lot"

"I miss you too" he sighed.

"How's your Gran doing?"

"She's getting better"

"Wait" he squinted his eyes a bit "where are you?"

"On the front porch of my house, can't stay in there because my cousins are having a Food Fight" just at that moment, sounds of plates and glasses shattering came from inside along with screaming.

"Weird. Alfie and Jerome are having a Food Fight right now" he said; she just shrugged her shoulders.

"My cousins are a lot like Jerome and Alfie" she said. Just then, a squeal came from outside.

"Fabian! Come out, right now!" Amber screamed from out the door.

"Guess you better go, huh?" she said, smiling lightly at him.

"Yeah, sorry" he said feeling a bit disappointed that he has to leave her.

"It's fine. I just got a text from one of my cousins saying that I could come in" she said.

"Okay, bye love. Love you"

"Bye, love you too" then she logged out. Fabian closed his laptop and went out of his room.

"What is it, Amber?" he said walking out of his room to see all of his housemates smiling.

"Okay, what's going on because this is beyond strange?" he asked, the girls just giggled softly while the boys let out soft chuckles.

"Go outside and see for yourself" Joy said, giggling lightly.

"Wait, do I have something in my teeth?" he asked, nervous that his appearance may be the reason on why they're so...giddy.

"Oh, no no no! You look fine" Mara said as she and Jerome walked up to him.

"Now, go on, we can't leave you waiting here all day" he said, pushing him out with Mara, KT and Willow, who have now joined them.

"Yeah, there's something you need to see outside, right now" KT said, pulling him out along with Willow.

"Now...OUT YOU GO!" Willow yelled as they pushed him out.

"That was strange" he said as he brushed off some dirt. He turned around and grinned like Cheshire Cat at the sight that stood in front of him. In front of him stood Nina Martin, the love of his life, his soulmate, his best friend, his Chosen One. He stood up and ran to her; picked her up and spun her around. Then kissed her, it felt as if a million fireworks were going on in their heads as they kissed. When they broke apart, he put her down and hugged her.

"Well, hello to you too" she said as she laughed softly. He pulled away from the hug and looked at her bewildered **(I love that word now :P) **and asked.

"As happy as I am to see you, may I ask, may I ask what are you doing here?" she smiled at him and said.

"My Gran's better already, and she bought a flat here, so that I could go to her if she's ever sick again and I can study here" she said. They kissed once more, but were interrupted by 'aww's and cheers coming from inside. They turned around and saw their housemates running to them and surrounding them in a big group hug like in the Exhibition Party.

"Hey Nina" Nina turned around and hugged her.

"KT, it's so nice to see you again" she said as they hugged each other.

"You're lucky to have a guy like Fabian. If Jemma and Tanya were here, I'm sure they would agree with me" KT whispered to her causing Nina to blush.

"NEENS!" a flash of black, pink, blue and green ran to her, engulfed her in a hug and soon enough she was pinned to the ground.

"Patricia! Amber! Mara! Joy! It's so good to see you again" she said as they helped her up and laughed. Amber went back at her and hugged her once more.

"Amber..to...tight...can't...breathe" she managed to get out as the blonde released her.

"Whoops! Sorry BAF" she said sheepishly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Jerome asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"My Gran's better already, and she bought a flat, so that whenever she's sick, I could come over to take care of her, but a the same time I can study here" she said smiling.

"How do you know KT?" Eddie asked.

"We used to go to the same school together" KT replied. Willow went up to Nina and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Willow Jenks, you must be Nina. Fabian and Amber talk about you a lot" she said holding out her hand.

"Hi Willow, yes, I'm Nina Martin and really?" she asked, shaking her hand.

"Oh yes, really. They _never _stop talking about you. Especially Fabian" she said, winking.

"Really" she said, taking a quick glance at her boyfriend who was already blushing madly.

"Yep"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we continue talking inside? I think it's about to rain, and I know Amber will start screaming if she gets her clothes wet" Patricia said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"Are you an alien?" Alfie asked as well.

"I am the real Patricia, Krueger, and" she hit both of them on the arm. Hard.

"Yep, that's Trixie alright" they said as they clutched their arms.

"Now, let's go inside now, shall we?" Joy said as they all followed her inside. Where the girls went into separate hush conversations. Amber with Joy, Willow, KT and Nina, and Patricia and Mara. When they all went into full conversation with each other, all of them began blushing and giggling for some reason.

'_I wonder what they're talking about' _the boys wondered, but they'll never know because they were talking about how perfect their lives are and how wonderful it is to have a boyfriend who loves to the end of time.

* * *

**Yeah, suck-ish ending. **

**If you're wondering why I put KT and Willow in the 'Relationship Conversation', it's because on HoA Wiki, there was a rumor that there will be 3 boys in the Isis House that will be introduced, and I thought that they could play as their boyfriends ;) while Joy could be in a long-distance relationship with Mick :D Extreme Happiness if that would happen! :P I'll update 'One In A Million' after a while, I'm almost done with Chapter 3, so don't worry :) **

**αντίο = Goodbye in Greek, courtesy of Google Translate xD**

**P.S: Should I still continue 'One In A Million' cuz Season 3's already showing in the U.S and is soon to be showing in the U.K and other countries, so should I continue it?**

**- Nathalie :)**


End file.
